ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Hawk's Underground 3
Tony Hawk's Underground 3 (often referred to as THUG3) is a skateboarding video game in the Tony Hawk's series developed by Robomodo and published by Activision for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. The game is the eleventh main installment of the series and the third in the THUG sub-series. It was released in October 2018 worldwide. It received mostly positive reviews, unlike its predecessor Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5. It has been positively compared to the Skate series of games, and has also been called "the ultimate Tony Hawk game". Tony Hawk's Underground 3 features an amalgamation of many gameplay features of past games in the series. Set in a large open world environment, the customizable player character progresses through the storyline by completing various goals. In addition to riding their skateboard, players can also surf or ride BMX bikes. Skateboard decks and surfboards are entirely customizable, as is the player's graffiti art. Classic Mode, which features Pro Skater-like gameplay, returns, and a new racing mode called Downhill Jam Tournament is introduced that is inspired by Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam. Gameplay Similar to Tony Hawk's American Wasteland, Tony Hawk's Underground 3 takes place in an open world virtual recreation of Los Angeles, though it is roughly six times the size of the entirety of the American Wasteland game world. Players are free to skate, surf, or ride BMX bikes, and can also explore the game world on-foot. To progress through the story, players must complete various goals, though they can mostly be completed out of order (with the exception of the main storyline). The game also features various life sim gameplay elements, such as meeting up with in-game friends to skate, surf, or ride bikes together, or even going on dates or meeting up with professional skateboarders. The player character is entirely customizable, as is his/her skating and surfing equipment, as well as his/her graffiti tag. After initially customizing their skater's appearance, players can purchase clothing from various clothing shops around LA, and grip tapes and decks from skate shops. In addition to the main story mode, there is also a Classic Mode, which features gameplay similar to the Tony Hawk's Pro Skater games, as well as Downhill Jam Tournament, a mode that features racing gameplay inspired by Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam. Story Tony Hawk's Underground 3 follows the story of a skateboarder who lives in Los Angeles, and dreams of one day being a professional skater much like his/her idol, the protagonist of Tony Hawk's Underground and Tony Hawk's Underground 2. Skaters Real skaters * Tony Hawk * Riley Hawk * Bam Margera * Eric Koston * Rodney Mullen * Chad Muska * Daewon Song * Andrew Reynolds * Danny Way * Sean Malto Unlockable skaters * Travis Barker of Blink-182 * Tyler, the Creator * Jackie Chan * Lady Gaga * Spyro the Dragon * Spider-Man * Optimus Prime * Samus Aran (Nintendo Switch exclusive) * Shiren the Wanderer(Japan Exclusive) Development Following the negative reception of Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5, it was Hawk's idea himself for the next game in the series to return to the style of the Underground sub-series and combine it with American Wasteland while also taking heavy influence from Electronic Arts' well-received Skate series. The game was officially announced at E3 2018.Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:Nintendo Switch